


the lunar eclipse

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: sheith smut drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), feral shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Apparently, the lunar eclipse makes the werewolves change in different ways. They grow bigger and more feral, more dangerous. Keith, instead of being scared, is very aroused. Shiro never disappoints in fucking his human.





	the lunar eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> this is writted for the sheith discord, you nasty fuckers know which channel. a somewhat of a continuation to a werewolf shiro au that i may write some day.
> 
> enjoy the sin

The lunar eclipse always was something pretty and fascinating to observe, even more so after starting his studies, but Keith never actually wondered how it may affect his favourite mythical creature - a werewolf. Everyone knew that full moon made them go feral and crazy, some legends said that only then they changed into monsters. Now, Keith knows that they can change into wolves whenever they want, as his boyfriend absolutely loves fucking him in his wolf form. Keith loves it too, probably even more.

But, as he reads online about the incoming eclipse, Keith’s interest piques. How will that affect his werewolf boyfriend? He waits until Shiro finishes his classes and asks him about it, eyes wide and bright. He doesn’t expect the werewolf to blush and growls at the same time, eyes starting to gleam again.

“We, uh, we go feral monster. Like, like all the legends say, you know half-wolf half-man, big and humanoid looking… It’s very dangerous.”

Keith knows that his boyfriend is worried, but he’s a horny 21 years old with a big boner for werewolves, so all he can think of is how hot and big his boyfriend can get. Damn, his cock is already stirring and Shiro’s eyes go wide when he smells his arousal. Keith blushes and looks down, though he’s excited.

“Will you fuck me like that?” he asks breathlessly and then continues when his boyfriend opens his mouth. “P-please, Shiro, I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me, only hurt me in that delicious way...P-please, fuck, I want it so much, you’re going to be so big, like a proper monster…”

His speech dissolves into a moan and his eyes slip shut as Keith imagines it. For a moment, there’s stillness and then Shir’s right there, claws slicing through his shirt and pants with ease, touching the lace panties underneath.

“Greedy slut, fuck, Keith, you’re going to be the death of me,” Shiro growls as Keith happily moans and goes pliant.

Even with that little talk, Keith’s not prepared for the real thing. As soon as the eclipse starts, his boyfriend starts to change, and it’s...different. He doesn’t seamlessly slide into his wolf form, no. His body grows bigger, arms longer and his legs change shape. His face elongates and his teeth grow into enormous fangs as silver fur coats his whole body, until he’s standing naked in their garden, enormous and monster-like, growling, his silver eyes gleaming with need.

Keith’s knees go weak and he easily slides to the ground when the beast grabs him, his enormous, clawed hands easily grabbing his hips. They’re even bigger than usual and when Keith glances down, at his cock, his eyes go wide, and his breathing stops. It’s...big to say at least and for a bare second Keith’s scared for his ass, but then the beast flips him on all fours and the familiarity of it makes Keith's mind go hazy as he arches his back and presents.

It seems to be the right thing to do because the beast howls happily and fucks right into him. It hurts and burns and Keith hisses, but the amazing fullness and the heat of his big cock almost soothes the pain. It’s more than he’s ever taken and Keith’s thrilled, his inner size queen howling. It feels so good, dancing on the edge between pain and the most exquisite pleasure ever, his vision blurring.

Keith comes and comes, clamping down on the enormous cock but Shiro doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. His body grows weak as his hole loosens, until Shiro’s sliding in and out easily, just a slick, heavy drag against his tender inner walls. Amazing and terrible and Keith sobs with it. 

Then, Shiro speaks. “Good, good bitch.”

His voice is more of a growl but the words are clear and they hit Keith’s sternum like a punch, all air leaving his lungs. Wolf Shiro never spoke, he was unable to, but for some reason, this beast is just human enough to do so. Keith loves it.

“Gonna breed you full of my pups, bitch, make you swell,” Shiro growls again, teeth just next to Keith’s neck.

The words, however impossible they are, make him come just like that, eyes wide and mouth open around a silent scream. Breed him. Shiro never spoke of anything like this, but this Shiro sees him as his bitch, of course, he wants to breed him. Keith can’t, it’s impossible, but he wants to hear more of it.

“Y-yeah? Gonna breed, ah, breed your bitch, Alpha?” he asks shakily, no idea where the title is coming from.

Apparently, it’s the right thing to say because Shiro’s giant, clawed hands wrap around his hips and practically  _ pull  _ him on his big cock. Keith chokes on air and screams, his voice echoing in the silent night as Shiro’s thrust gain momentum. The faster he goes, the tighter his grip gets and then there’s sharp pain of his hip bones when Shiro’s claws dig into his skin. Keith whines and wiggles around. For some reason, the pain is just delicious, adding to the building pleasure, almost making him come again.

It’s too much, Keith’s body is going into overdrive and everything just becomes too much, but there's no stopping Shiro now. And Keith isn't sure if he wants to stop him anyway.

He just closes his eyes and hides his face in his arms, letting the beast take and own him until he feels the knot. Keith’s eyes shot open and he gasps. Somehow, it feels even bigger than in his wolf form, enormous and hot and Keith doesn’t get a chance to stop him as the werewolf pushes it in.

Everything turns to white and Keith is vaguely aware that he’s screaming, his voice blending with Shiro’s howl of victory. When his boyfriend starts to come, Keith just moans weakly, his cheeks wet, hole aching and whole body sore. The cum feels nice and warm, coating his insides and pushing deeper and deeper, as there’s no way to escape with the knot in place.

Keith sighs deeply and allows it to happen until he feels pressure in his belly. He glances down at himself and gasps quietly. He really looks a bit pregnant now, belly big and inflated with come, bulging with it. It’s...pleasant.

Not giving it too much thought, Keith closes his eyes again and catches his breath finally, as Shiro curls his monstrous body around him, warm and familiar. Keith smiles and weakly pats his back, until Shiro nuzzles his shoulder, apparently less feral now. It’s warm.

**Author's Note:**

> all time is sin time


End file.
